


Faking

by PersonOfFewTalents (Crazy_Pairing_Person)



Category: Jade Town (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Secrets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/PersonOfFewTalents
Summary: It should be a happy day. His sister has found love, after all, and she's finally binding herself to that loved one.But he can't be happy, despite the false smile that he plasters on his face.
Relationships: Kante/Farmer, Kante/Male Farmer, Oda/Farmer, Oda/Male Farmer
Kudos: 1





	Faking

He shouldn't have to fake this smile on his face. He shouldn't have to pretend that he's okay with walking his sister down the aisle, that he's okay with giving her away and letting her get married to one of the town's favorite residents.

He shouldn't have to pretend.

And yet he finds himself faking every smile throughout the entire ceremony. He claps when everyone else does. As his sister looks deeply into the eyes of her loved one and says the wretched words - "I do." - he fakes, fakes, fakes.

He feels Lae's gaze on himself as he does. They've always been far too intuitive. They know. They know about his secret love, they know who the flowers inside his lungs ache for. But they won't tell.

As much as they like to gossip, they know when things are too sensitive for others' ears.

So when Kante feels tears in his eyes fall from his face, he's able to lie and tell his mother that he's just sad to see his sister growing up. She nods in understanding and smiles sadly herself.

"She found a good one, huh?" she says, looking over as Oda and her new husband share a kiss. Kante forces himself to look at the flowery arch above them instead. 

"She did," he whispers, voice still scratchy from his most recent flower-vomit. His mother notices, but says nothing.

He's made it quite clear that he won't tell anyone who he loves.

He can't tell.

It would ruin everything.

It would crush Oda, if she knew her brother was pining for her husband. If she knew she was effectively killing him with their relationship. She wouldn't know what to do, poor thing.

He can't tell.

So he fakes his smile, his laugh, and he pretends that this is a happy day.

Maybe it is.

Because even with his love, with the flowers building inside him, he is glad. He is glad that his sister has found someone who loves her and will take care of her. He truly is.

And yet, he doesn't have much longer. Amanda and Juniper don't have the resources or ability to give him the surgery. He would have to go into a nearby city for it.

But he can't. Because if he does, he'll return with no memory of the man Oda has married. And then they'll know.

So he can't. He has to let himself die, and hope against all hope that maybe they'll never, ever put the pieces together.


End file.
